


Cuckold

by alchemist17



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cuckolding, Hux is a findom, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is findom to Mitaka. He insults him and gets paid for it. He finds out Mitaka has fantasies about being cheated on, so Hux ropes in boyfriend Kylo to help with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuckold

Kylo had a tablet holder mounted over their bed, too lazy to hold the device and watch at the same time. They used it sometimes, for Hux to watch the animated tentacle hentai he favoured sometimes, or when Kylo ate him out so leisurely Hux got bored. But they’d never used it for Hux’s work. Not until Hux found out about Mitaka’s cuckold fantasy.

“Are you still sure about this?” Hux stared up at the blank screen of the tablet.

Kylo sighed. He sat back on his knees, one hand on his hip and his slick hand in the air. “I get to show you off, your client gets to watch another man have you, and you get fucked. I’m very much looking forward to this.”

“You like showing me off?” He beckoned Kylo down to kiss him.

Kylo obliged, pressing his fingers back into place inside his partner. Above them, the tablet lit up with an incoming call. Hux opened an eye, reaching out to accept the call.

“General, I’m not late am I?” Mitaka’s reedy voice came through the tablet speaker, and at the sound Kylo pressed another finger into Hux.

“Am I ready yet?” He asked, turning his head to the side for Kylo to kiss his neck. “I want you to fuck me.”

“You’re not ready baby.  I’d split you open.” Kylo bit down, Hux crying out and clawing at his back.

“I want it, I want you to hurt me.”

Hux turned his head for a kiss, keeping it sloppy and open for Mitaka to see. He felt Kylo start to add yet another finger and bit him.

“Get your dick in me.”

“Hux…”

“Now.” He did his best to glare, face flushed and hair falling forward.

Kylo grinned at him, kissing his nose before settling back on his heels. He pushed Hux’s legs back, hands braced behind his knees. Hux reached down to guide the head of Kylo’s cock into him. He was still a little too tight, his grunt of pain not entirely faked. Mitaka’s shaky breaths came through the speaker with the sound of a zip being undone.

“No,” Hux said, trying to keep his General voice steady even as Kylo started to fuck him. “You don’t get off on this.”

“General-”

“You are going to watch as my  _ husband _ fucks me until I come and then you will keep watching until I say otherwise. And you are not going to touch yourself.”

Mitaka nodded. Hux didn’t care to watch and make sure. His eyes were fixed on how Kylo’s muscles moved. Kylo leaned down to bite his neck, kissing the ravaged skin and whispering in his ear.

“Make some noise, Armie. Let him hear how much you love my dick.”

“Your dirty talk is terrible.” Hux tried to keep quiet, but two of Kylo’s long fingers pushed passed his teeth, pulling his jaw open, leaving him with nothing to muffle his sounds.

“I’d believe you, if I could feel how much you like it.”

Hux’s eyes are glassy as he tries to glare back.

“Yes, Hux, I can feel it. I can see it too; when your dick twitches and leaks.”

Hux tried to use his fingers to muffle himself, to suck on them, but Kylo pushed his fingers deeper until he gagged.

“Let us hear you.” Kylo repeated.

He tried to stay quiet, tried to keep up the General persona Mitaka was used to, but he couldn’t Hux could never hold back when Kylo got his dick in him. He pulled Kylo’s fingers from his mouth, finally letting out a long moan.

Mitaka swore quietly. He was leaking steadily, eyes fixed on Hux’s flushed skin.

“Kylo, Kylo-”

“Yeah?”

“I think I’m gonna-”

“ _ Yes _ .” Kylo wrapped his hand around his cock, tugging on it roughly.

Hux reached for his hand. He gripped tightly, deceptive strength in his slim fingers. Falling silent, Hux’s eyes opened. He looked up at the tablet, chest heaving. Hux gasped as he came, desperate for air. Mitaka watched as his master came over himself, splattering over his neck.

“Mitaka.”

“Yes General?”

“I want you to come.”

Mitaka nodded.

Kylo panted through his last few thrusts, gripping his hips tighter to hold him still.

“You don’t have to hold me. You know I love having your come in me.” Hux reached out for him, letting Kylo collapse over him.

They kissed slowly, tasting each other as they came down. Hux reached up for the tablet, blindly stabbing at the end call button. Mitaka’s noises cut off.

“You liked that, huh?” Kylo asked. “You like people seeing you.”

“I guess I did. I felt so wanted. Now stop crushing me.”

Kylo rolled them over, pulling Hux over his chest.

“So, husband?”

Hux ducked his head. “I’ve thought about asking you so much I think I forgot that I hadn’t.”

“I’d say yes, you know. When you do ask. I want it to be romantic though.”

“Romantic?” Hux propped his chin up to look at him.

“Yeah, at a nice restaurant or something, put the ring in the champagne.”

“You don’t like champagne.”

“No, but that’s not the point.”

Hux rolled his eyes, and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> this was better in my head when i thought of it while trying to sleep


End file.
